Alabaster Slim
Alabaster Slim 'is a character role-played by Kyle. General Description Alabaster Slim is the CEO and Founder of 'Cop Killa Records as well as the CEO of the Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club. He is 48 years old and has several tattoos on his body, including the dollar sign on his right forearm, dollar bill on his left forearm, and stop sign tattoo on the back of his left hand. He wears highly durable makeup, earrings, and has a mustache. His black hair is usually either straightened and pulled back into a ponytail, or hanging free in tight frizzy curls. Personality Alabaster Slim is a hot-headed, aggressive man who resorts to violence over civil conversation in most cases. Rather than gaining respect through charm or charisma, he uses power and violence to control those below him, and earn respect from those around him. While he does prefer to barge in guns ablaze, he also proves himself to be a clever, quick-witted leader and organizer in dire situations. Slim is a slippery sharp-shooter with crisp reflexes, and an arsenal to match. Although he is against the notion of being told what to do, it is common for Slim to allow others to make the plans or take the lead in jobs like robberies or shoot-outs. He often describes himself as "too lazy to care", hence him never disguising his voice or attempting to wear incognito outfits.*''' Relationships '''Cop Killa Records [[Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred|'Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred']] Slim was Yung Dab's best friend. When the two first met, Slim insisted on getting Yung Dab on to the corner, and "putting his face tattoo to work".[3] Slim and Dab founded Cop Killa Records 'together after they had to shoot 'Jenny Hall 'and 'Dante Wolf '''at a Jewelry Store heist.[4] '''Yung Dab's life sentence caused Slim to become rather emotional; openly crying at the mere mention of Yung Dab's name. Slim took most of his grief out on Outto Tune Tyrone, in the form of physical and verbal abuse (cursing, degrading, yelling, and slapping). Outto Tune Tyrone - [[Gomer Colton|'Gomer Colton']] One of Slim's best friends. The two used to frequently do various jobs together before Slim acquired the [[Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club|'Vanilla Unicorn']].' '''Gomer '''has also given Slim a large amount of money on many occasions, leading to Slim calling him his "'Suger Daddy".[5] Vanilla Unicorn [[Paddy Patrickson|'Paddy Patrickson']] Upon Alabaster Slims takeover of the Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club Paddy expressed interest working as security & was shortly accepted. After a week or so of operations Paddy's work ethic & dedication was recognized by Alabaster Slim, who has now appointed Paddy as the Chief of Security. Mary Mushkin One of Slim's many dancers for the Vanilla Unicorn. 'Slim has taken interest in her and seems to want to get her more involved in 'Vanilla Unicorn's business. Gioconda Coppola - Leanbois [[Lang Buddha|'Lang Buddha']] One of Slim's best friends. The two used to frequently do various jobs together before Slim acquired the [[Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club|'Vanilla Unicorn']].' [[Curtis Swoleroid|'Curtis Swoleroid]] - [[Tony Corleone|'Tony Corleone']] - [[Al Saab|'Al Saab']] - Prune Gang [[Eugene Zuckerberg|'Eugene Zuckerberg']] Slim and Eugene 'are very good friends. The two used to frequently do various jobs together before Slim acquired the 'Vanilla Unicorn. Vagos [[Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana|'Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana']] - The Families [[Dexx Martin|'Dexx Martin']] Slim and Dexx are very good friends. The two frequently do business together. Major Events Vanilla Unicorn Owner Slim has recently become the new owner of the Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club. '''He plans to become a more powerful figure in the city and is ready to make changes to the South Side and bring '''entertainment to the citizens of the city. Leanbois Affiliate Feeling that all his close friends had branched off from Cop Killa Records, Slim was invited to join the Leanbois '''as an affiliate, which he accepted.[1] After a short time as an affiliate, Slim deciding the '''Leanbois lifestyle was not for him and left. On The Run Slim was previously on the run for 21 days after he, and others were broken out of jail by the [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']].' While on the run he was going by the name "'Jason Marshall"' '''and was working at the [[Tuner Shop|'Tuner Shop']] While being on the run he attempted to hunt down all the cops that arrested him. He was only able to hunt down 'Rocko Colombo, and his then-fiance, '''Mia Mersion.[2] After getting bored with the limitations of his wanted status, he turned himself in and received 2 years in prison, with mandatory parole once released. During his parole, he worked as the receptionist at Pillbox Medical. Lost MC War Quotes * "Cop Killa Records, we out here!" * "He a He-Bitch mu'fuckah" * "Come into my office let's have a meeting" * "Dance fo' ya pimp, bitch" * "I'ma put you out on the corner" * "Hug ya pimp, bitch" * "BLAP BLAP!" * "Broke hoe, titties to the floor, mu'fuckah." * "WE OUT HERE Mu'fuckah!" * "Toodles BITCH" * "Hey bitch" * "Who cares about ya?" * "Waddup hoe" Criminal Record Alabaster Slim's prior convictions list as of Wednesday, December 11, 2019. * Accessory to Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x2 * Assault x3 * Assault on a Peace Officer x7 * Assault with Deadly Firearm x3 * Assault with Deadly Weapon x7 * Attempted First Degree Murder x1 * Attempted Manslaughter x3 * Attempted Murder x1 * Attempted Murder of a Government Employee x1 * Attempted Second Degree Murder x2 * Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x21 * Battery x4 * Battery on a Judge x2 * Battery on a Peace Officer x22 * Brandishing non Firearm x5 * Conspiracy x1 * Contempt of Court x7 * Criminal Possession of Government-issued Firearm x1 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x31 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x26 * Criminal Possession of a Taser x1 * Criminal Threats x6 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x26 * Disobeying a Peace Officer x5 * Driving on a Suspended/Revoked License x1 * Escaping Custody x1 * Evading x2 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x13 * Failure to Stop x1 * Felony Trespassing x1 * First Degree Robbery x1 * First Degree Speeding x1 * Harassment x1 * Illegal Passing x2 * Illegal U-turn x1 * Jaywalking x1 * Joyriding x4 * Kidnapping x13 * Littering x1 * Misdemeanor Possession of Cocaine x2 * Misdemeanor Possession of Controlled Dangerous Substance "OXY" x17 * Misdemeanor Possession of Crack x5 * Misdemeanor Possession of Marijuana x1 * Negligent Driving x2 * Non-functional Vehicle x1 * Obstruction of Justice x1 * Petty Theft x2 * Receiving Stolen Property in the Third Degree x1 * Reckless Evading x16 * Removed Drivers License x1 * Resisting Arrest x22 * Robbery x22 * Tampering With a Vehicle x1 * Third Degree Speeding x3 * Trespassing x1 * Unauthorized Parking x3 * Unlawful Imprisonment x3 * Vandalism of Government Property x1 Drivers License: In Good Standing Trivia * Likes Goldfish (Flavor Blasted) and wishes to be sponsored by them. * Was sponsored by UGG Boots, and called them THUGG Boots. * It has been noted by Yung Dab (after having been pimp slapped) that Slim's hands are soft, and pleasing to the touch. * Loves dogs. * Claimed he didn’t care about his former wife (now divorced)' Erin Cox', though secretly he did care about her “a little”. Gallery Screenshot 20190602-182941 Twitch~01.jpg|Old Slim LostMCWarSlim.png| Lost MC War Slim OnTheRunSlim.png|On The Run Slim PimpCar2.png|Slims Old Car LBPIMP.PNG| Lean Boi Slim LBSlim.png| Dennis Rodman Slim Slim001.JPG| New Slim slim-coop-vu.png|Coop Holliday hands over VU key to Slim on behalf of Nino Alabaster_Slim.png| Slim Portrait made by u/woyo_ Slim.png| VU Owner Slim SlimVUCar.png|Slims Bullet Resistant Washington Category:Male Category:Characters